Death's Head
Cyborg bounty hunter that got his start in the UK Transformers comic. He made his way into mainstream Marvel comics and has had different incarnations. He has recently resurfaced as a bounty hunter capturing alien fugitives for SWORD. Origin Death’s Head has been referred to as both a Cyborg and a robot but he has stated that he is a Mechanoid, a machine life made to resemble a humanoid form. He was created in the Extradimensional realm of Styrakos, which shifted between magical area zone only and mechanical area zone only. He was created by the being, Ty Rejutka Lupex who, due to the immense magical energies coursing through his body, was dying. Lupex created the Mechanoid in hopes it will be his vessel, however his consort Pyra, was repulsed by his actions and sought to give the Mechanoid it own personality. When Lupex finished the process and activated Death’s Head, he quickly went against the idea of being a possession and instead fled. However there was a shift and all mechanical components stopped working and Death’s Head tremendously will allowed him to still move but Lupex was coming right after him as Lupex took him and was about to transferred his energies to Death’s Head when the zone change to only mechanical and Death’s Head easily killed Lupex. The Doctor (yes, THAT Doctor) stole Death’s Head from Styrakos, altering his origins and placed him in the robot world Scarvix (Earth-5555). With his new origins Death’s Head believed himself to have killed his programmer, stole his money and torched his mansion. Death’s Head encountered a mercenary who told him “Never kill for free and never turn a contract down - whoever the target is!”. He spends years trying to build his reputation to become a great mercenary but failed and instead the Doctor took him to another universe and had him modified, increasing height and upgraded weapons. History Death's Head was originally the robotic body intended for the Mage named Lupex, whose own body was beginning to fail him. The body in question was stolen by his wife Pyra after Lupex had taken over her lovers body. She spirited the the robot away and provided it with programming, hoping to one day take revenge on Lupex for his crime on her lover. Death's Head would eventually surface as a bounty hunter, calling himself a "Freelance Peace Keeping Agent" though, in one possible future for the robotic race known as The Transformers. His contracts there would send him bouncing through time where he would encounter the time lord known as The Doctor. The Doctor would play a pretty nasty trick on the Peace Keeping Agent when he would shrink him down to about human size, and bounce him through time yet again. He would end up fighting the future Marvel UK team known as Dragon's Claws, and it's in that time frame that he would be partly destroyed and re-built by Spratt who would become his 'partner'. (Something DH never really liked or admitted but begrudgingly tolerated.) After having several adventures, including encountering The Doctor and the Fantastic Four again, then the She Hulk, S.W.O.R.D and Arno Stark, the Iron Man of 2020, then discovering his own origin, Death's Head would eventually be terminated by the A.I.M. Cyborg originally called 'Minion'. Minion was programmed by Dr. Evelyn Necker to assimilate 105 of history's greatest combatants to protect A.I.M. from a future threat. What no-one counted on was that Death's Head's robotic nature meant his full consciousness was essentially downloaded into the Minion body. With Reed Richards' help, Deaths Head became the dominant personality and Minion became the new Death's Head. The remains of the original Death's Head body would later be found by Spratt, and brought to the Baron Strucker of that time frame hoping Strucker could repair Death's Head. Strucker had other ideas, using magic he fused himself with the robotic remains and would become the entity known as Charnel. But prior his dead, in the future of the timeline, he worked briefly for the Time Variance Authority, as he was hired to kill the Future Foundation, as one of its members would have created a device which would have unleashed chaos on the timeline, the intervention of Spider-Man made it possible for the time-space to be safe once more. Death's Head was left away as he was thought to have vanished when the timeline was rewritten, and traveled to space to continue his business as a bounty hunter. Powers and Abilities Powers Multi-use hand, Death's Head can switch his hand out for several attachments including, a blaster, a mace, a rocket, and a projectile spear simultaneously. Abilities Skilled marksman Category:Neutral